This invention relates to remote controlling and monitoring of machinery.
Machinery, particularly heavy machinery, may be located at various and remote locations far from a central organization or authority responsible for the machinery. Nonetheless, maintenance and monitoring of the machinery is continuously required. For example, electrical generators, which act as primary or back-up power supplies, require not only regular maintenance, but periodic start-ups to ensure proper operation. Such periodic start-ups may be mandated by law.